Finally Found
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Achele fic! Ultima musica do ultimo show da ultima turne de Glee. Uma promessa feita a quase dois anos atrás finalmente se cumpre. :D


**N/A: Oi! Sei que deveria estar atualizando minhas outras fics, mas não tive tempo nenhum para escrever durante essa semana. Não conseguia dormir ontem a noite por causa dessa historia na minha cabeça e precisava escrevê-la. Desculpem os erros, escrevi em um estado de semi sono e não tenho tempo para realmente revisá-la...**

** Tenho dois trabalhos para terminar antes de conseguir voltar minha atenção para as fics. Espero que vcs compreendam. Provavelmente atualizarei as outras semana que vem. **

** Para a minha namorada, por que eu senti muita falta de ti essa semana... Odeio trabalhos finais... **

====/====

Agosto 2012 – Penúltimo Show Glee Live.

**Dianna's POV**

Os acordes de Don't Stop Belivin' começam a tocar e eu observo sua silhueta, de costas para mim e mal iluminada. Eu sou uma das ultimas a entrar e tenho uns bons segundos para simplesmente olhá-la. O feixe de luz do canhão se direciona para ela e eu sei que sorri, ela sempre sorri, não importa o quanto esteja exausta. Sempre aparentando ser um poço de energia inesgotável. Suas curvas agora estão bem mais visíveis com o novo ângulo de iluminação e não consigo evitar sorrir para mim mesma. Mal consigo acreditar que estamos a apenas 24 horas de alcançar a tão esperada liberdade. Meus olhos se focam em sua mão direita e no brilho que o anel em seu dedo está emitindo, inconscientemente alcanço pela minha própria aliança, par da dela, presente em minha mão esquerda. A representação da promessa que fizemos há quase dois anos atrás, promessa que irá se cumprir amanhã à noite.

Sinto as borboletas em meu estomago que sempre acompanham a hora de entrar no palco, mas dessa vez é diferente. Essa é a ultima vez onde nós estaremos fingindo, o ato final se aproxima e eu me sinto tão feliz! Tenho vontade de gargalhar!

Nossos olhos se encontram quando passo por ela durante a coreografia e eu sei que ela sente exatamente o mesmo. Não tem como não sentir. Lea tenta se manter o mais próxima de mim em todas as músicas, me lançando sorrisos que são exclusivamente meus, fazendo meu coração acelerar por um motivo muito maior do que esforço físico. 'Acidentalmente' esbarramos uma na outra durante Light up the World e sua mão quente repousa contra o meu braço, como se estivesse conferindo se eu estou bem, quando na realidade simplesmente não agüentávamos mais a falta de contato.

Sempre foi assim entre nós. Contato. Mesmo antes de nossos sentimentos serem esclarecidos, nunca conseguimos nos manter afastadas por muito tempo. Tocá-la me da uma sensação de segurança incomparável, por mais sutilmente que seja feito. Braços roçando, joelhos se encostando, seus dedos envolvendo meu pescoço, seus lábios nos meus... Não importa como. A presença dela é tudo o que eu preciso.

Nos afastamos depois de aceitáveis três segundos de mão em braço e continuamos com a coreografia. Sei que não vou mais conseguir manter os olhos longe dela e não tento mais esconder, só faltam três musicas para o fim e eu realmente não me importo com o que o mundo vai pensar. Corro para as coxias e troco meu vestido rosa e preto por jeans, uma camiseta branca com 'Glee' estampado em vermelho e um par de All Star vermelhos também. Lea e Amber estão cantando Take Me or Leave Me e eu paro para assistir. Essa é uma de minhas musicas favoritas... New York New York é a próxima e todos os meus colegas de elenco já estão vestindo a mesma roupa que eu.

A coreografia é divertida e movimentada e em um gesto espontâneo, seguro a mão de Lea, que gira com um grande sorriso antes de se afastar para perto de Jenna. Nosso pequeno momento secreto se aproxima e começamos a nos posicionar para Somebody to Love. Eu não sei o que minha namorada pretende fazer hoje à noite, fica sempre a cargo dela o que faremos no final da musica e eu adoro ser surpreendida. A única noite em que temos tudo absolutamente planejado e coreografado (sim, coreografado – ela tem um grande lado Rachel Berry...) é a de amanhã, aonde absolutamente tudo vai ser diferente.

Um tremor de antecipação percorre meu corpo. Nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto, nunca imaginei que esperaria ansiosamente pelo momento em que iria me expor para o mundo inteiro e mostrar quem realmente sou. Mal posso esperar para ver a expressão no rosto de cada uma das pessoas que nos apoiaram e principalmente, dos que não nos apoiaram e nos fizeram esconder tudo isso por tanto tempo. Nós merecemos um pouco da felicidade a qual estamos nos negando já faz dois anos. Nós merecemos uma a outra.

Chegou a hora, sinto os dedos de Lea escorregando em meu pulso e abro minha mão, esperando que ela entrelace nossos dedos, mas ao invés disso, ela me puxa para perto, envolvendo minha cintura em um abraço lateral. Ela sorri pra mim antes de encostar a bochecha em meu ombro. Só fizemos esse movimento apenas uma vez antes, no primeiro show dessa temporada, e fomos repreendidas pelo gesto. 'Sem grandes demonstrações de afeto.' Foi o que Ryan disse.

_Quero ver o que você vai achar disso Ryan... _Penso, inclinando-me para o lado e pressionando meus lábios contra os cabelos escuros da mulher que eu amo. Mantenho-me firme nessa posição, com os olhos fechados, até que Lea começa a cantar e sou obrigada a me afastar, mas não sem antes sentir seus dedos acariciando a pele sob a minha camiseta, que havia se levantado um pouco.

Nos despedimos do publico e eu me deixo abraçar por Cory, tenho quase certeza que a umidade em seu rosto é derivada de lagrimas e não pelo suor, como ele afirmou agora a pouco. Ele sempre foi um bom amigo e sempre esteve ao nosso lado. O abraço de volta, ficando na ponta dos pés. "Está quase acabando..." Murmura ele. É, definitivamente lagrimas... A amizade entre todos nós se tornou tão forte durante os anos e é realmente difícil acreditar que amanhã será a nossa ultima noite como colegas de elenco.

Posso ver Heather girando Lea no ar com a minha visão periférica. Sinto-me triste que esse seja o fim da nossa temporada em Glee, mas ao mesmo tempo, a ideia de poder ficar com Lea de verdade ameniza qualquer sentimento de perda. "É..." Respondo para o meu literalmente grande amigo, ainda semi envolvida em seus braços. "Está acabando..."

====/====

**Lea's POV**

"Amanhã nós não estaremos mais envolvidas com a Fox de qualquer forma..." Posso dizer que Dianna sente-se revoltada, mas não se importa o suficiente para demonstrar isso, então sua voz soa calma e tranqüila como sempre. "Que diferença um dia vai fazer?" Ela tem os braços cruzados sobre o peito e está escorada na parede, ao lado da porta. Ela parece exausta, mas impossivelmente linda. Mordo o lábio enquanto observo a interação, sentindo uma urgência enorme de me meter, mas sabendo por experiência própria que é melhor deixar minha namorada lidar com Ryan e qualquer outro representante desagradável da Fox. Eu sempre me envolvo demais e acabo falando o que não devo... Foi assim que descobriram a verdade sobre nós afinal e eu definitivamente não quero repetir o incidente.

"Toda a diferença. Respeitem o limite do contrato! É tudo o que eu peço." Ele passa a mão pela careca em um gesto automático, como se tivesse cabelos para espantar dos olhos. "Vocês podem não ter mais que responder a Fox, mas eu terei! Eu não quero ter que me responsabilizar por vocês!"

"Então não se responsabilize. Diga que você pediu e nós desobedecemos, simples assim. A culpa não é sua Ryan e você não tem por que ficar no meio dessa situação." Ela agora se aproxima da cadeira aonde estou sentada e a sigo com o olhar. É completamente impossível não olhar para ela o tempo inteiro. Até Groff admitiu ter um fraco por ela e ele é totalmente gay!

"Não é tão simples quanto parece Dianna." Não preciso olhar para ele para saber a expressão estampada em seu rosto. Desapontamento. Muito comum ultimamente... Pelo menos a fase da raiva já acabou.

"É simples sim. Vocês nunca nos fizeram assinar nada. Não existe um documento formal que diga que não podemos fazer o que bem queremos. Tudo o que pediram foi discrição e nós sempre concordamos com isso, mas falta um dia para o fim do contrato. Discrição não importa mais." Ela passa a mão pelos cabelos ainda curtos antes de apoiá-la nas costas da minha cadeira. Sorrio para ela sendo recompensada instantaneamente com uma caricia nos cabelos. Às vezes ela consegue me fazer sentir como uma criança... Eu gosto da sensação...

"Uma indiscrição no ultimo segundo pode manchar o nome da companhia e..." Ele começa, mas Dianna levanta uma mão, interrompendo-o. Agora ela está visivelmente irritada, o que é totalmente compreensível. Acabamos de sair de uma maratona de shows e estamos completamente exaustas. A última coisa que precisávamos era dessa conversa.

"Francamente Ryan, de todas as pessoas, eu esperava mais de você. Isso é preconceito e nós não somos de forma alguma diferentes de você. Tenho certeza que ser gay lhe rendeu muitos insultos, provocações e repressão. Você deveria entender a nossa situação, não nos julgar ou nos proibir de qualquer coisa." Sua voz é fria e um pouco assustadora, ela é a pessoa mais doce e gentil que eu conheço, até que mexam com quem ela ama. Os paparazzi sabem muito bem disso... " Fará alguma diferença se decidirmos anunciar para o mundo amanhã, durante ou após o show sobre o nosso real relacionamento? A manchete vai ser a mesma. Estrelas de Glee assumem relacionamento homossexual. O show marcou nossas carreiras e sempre seremos reconhecidas por ele, não importa quando a gente decida sair do armário, seja amanha ou daqui a um ano, o nome da Fox será mencionado."

E ela definitivamente tem um ponto. Posso ver que Ryan está balançado por suas palavras... Deus! Eu realmente amo essa mulher! Ela é simplesmente o máximo! Meu sorriso se amplia e encontro seus olhos com os meus, quero pegar sua mão, mas talvez isso não seja apropriado agora...

"Ok." Suspira Ryan, a expressão no rosto de Dianna se suaviza.

"Ok?" Nós duas perguntamos, um pouco surpresas.

"Eu não tenho como argumentar com isso. Façam o que acharem certo e sejam felizes..." Ele esboça um pequeno sorriso e nenhuma de nós responde. A benção de Ryan não era algo que eu esperava receber e tenho certeza que Di pensa assim também. "Acho que vocês querem ir dormir agora, o ultimo show é amanha e eu quero perfeição!" Ele exclama, caminhando até a porta e a abrindo, convidando-nos a nos retirar.

"Você não vai tentar impedir?" Pergunto, falando pela primeira vez desde que entramos em seu escritório improvisado no hotel.

"Não. Eu não posso fazer com que vocês mudem de ideia e talvez as conseqüências não sejam tão ruins. O publico parece gostar da ideia de vocês duas juntas." Ele da de ombros e eu levanto, seguindo Di até a saída. "Boa noite meninas."

"Boa noite..." Respondo, saindo primeiro.

"Isso... Isso é serio?" Ouço Dianna perguntar em voz baixa.

"Vocês já passaram por coisas demais." Ryan sorri um dos raros sorrisos genuínos e eu sei que realmente temos seu apoio. "Só... Sejam felizes."

Di sorri para ele e se inclina para a frente, beijando sua bochecha. "Obrigada..." Ela murmura, antes de se virar para mim. Realmente amo o seu sorriso, ela é linda... Engancho meu braço no dela e caminhamos devagar até o elevador, finalmente cama! E amanha... O primeiro dia de nossas vidas.

====/====

Ultimo dia da turnê.

Lea acordou naquela manha com a sensação de lábios sendo levemente pressionados contra seu ombro e pescoço. A mão esquerda de Dianna repousava em seu abdômen enquanto a frente de seu corpo estava firmemente grudada as suas costas. A morena suspirou com as sensações que lhe assaltavam e sorriu, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente e movendo sua mão direita, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Di. "Mmmnn..." Boceja ela, se aconchegando um pouco mais a loira que agora enterra o nariz em seus cabelos.

"Eu amo ver você acordar..." Os lábios de Dianna deslizam por seu ombro mais uma vez.

"E não estou acordada ainda..." Lea boceja novamente e se vira nos braços de sua namorada, descansando a cabeça em seu pescoço e sentindo-se dominar pelo sono conforme os dedos da loira percorrem seus cabelos. Em dois anos, momentos como esse só serviam para reforçar os seus sentimentos, mesmo quando parecia impossível se apaixonar ainda mais.

Dianna estava perfeitamente acordada já haviam algumas horas. Na verdade, ela mal tinha dormido. A ansiedade devido ao que elas iriam fazer naquela noite a manteve completamente desperta. Ela podia parecer a mais calma das duas, mas na verdade, ela simplesmente conseguia esconder muito bem que era uma pilha de nervos a maior parte do tempo. Ela tentava se manter calma e racional enquanto todos pareciam perder a cabeça, mas no final do dia era sua vez de surtar, nem que fosse internamente e em segredo. Isso podia fazer mal às vezes, ela tinha uma tendência a perder peso toda a vez que se estressava demais, sem contar queda de cabelo e pele ressecada... Mas Lea sempre fizera um bom trabalho em cuidar dela, em não permitir que a ansiedade atingisse um ponto critico.

As lembranças fizeram a loira sorrir e se inclinar para a frente, beijando a testa da mulher que pegava no sono a sua frente. Ela era tão linda... Dianna observou os lábios de sua namorada se curvarem para cima e um pequeno som de contentamento escapar por sua garganta.

"Eu te amo Lea..."

"Eu te amo de volta..."

====/====

No carro a caminho do Ultimo Show.

** Lea's POV**

Estou nervosa e isso não é nenhum segredo. Naya acabou de perguntar quantas latas de Red Bull eu tomei. Nenhuma. Deus! Eu estou literalmente pulando no banco de trás do carro, não sei como Dianna consegue se manter tão tranqüila. Sua mão descansa sobre a minha coxa em uma tentativa totalmente frustrada de fazê-la parar de tremer. Nós temos um show pela frente e definitivamente, energia não irá me faltar...

"Sério Lea, você parece um esquilo cheio de cafeína." Chris ri do meu estado e Di e Naya o imitam.

"Hey! Não é engraçado!" Cruzo os braços e minha namorada aperta minha coxa, sorrindo para mim.

"É sim..." Murmura ela. "Mas de um jeito adorável..." Ela beija minha bochecha, eu não tenho como ficar brava com ela...

Sorrio e levanto o rosto para capturar seus lábios com os meus no exato momento em que o carro chega ao seu destino, interrompendo minhas intenções. Di aperta minha coxa mais uma vez antes de sair para o publico. Um grupo enorme de fãs nos aguarda do lado de fora do prédio aonde nos apresentaremos e passamos por uma rápida sessão de fotos e autógrafos.

O camarim é grande e iluminado e nós agora esperamos pela equipe de cabelo e maquiagem, já vestidas para Don't Stop Belivin'.

Dianna tem a cabeça escorada em meu ombro e eu traço pequenos círculos em seu pulso com o meu polegar.

"Nós realmente vamos fazer isso, não é?" Pergunta ela em um sussurro.

Deslizo minha mão para cima e entrelaço nossos dedos, levando sua mão aos meus lábios. "Sim." Um pensamento passa por minha cabeça e eu me forço a perguntar, "Você... Mudou de ideia?"

"Não! É claro que não!" Ela se afasta um pouco e seus olhos dourados penetram os meus, tirando o meu fôlego. "Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo antes..." Ela fala suavemente, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo dos meus olhos.

Sorrio quando ela se inclina para me beijar, mas somos interrompidas pelo assistente de maquiagem, chamando meu nome. Seus lábios encontram minha têmpora ao invés de minha boca e eu suspiro em frustração. Já é a segunda vez hoje que somos interrompidas antes de um beijo. Ela sorri. Esse era o nosso ultimo momento de privacidade antes do show.

====/====

Don't Stop Belivin'

**Dianna's POV**

Eu achei que a sensação de entrar no palco ontem foi diferente, bem hoje é simplesmente inigualável. As borboletas de ontem hoje são fogos de artifício, e o sorriso no rosto de Lea quando passo por ela é ainda maior. Ela pisca para mim e sinto-me flutuando. Nossos olhos se encontram sempre que possível durante a coreografia e sinto que ela canta para mim, cada palavra tendo um significado oculto e grandioso.

Deixo deus dedos roçarem no tecido de sua blusa ou na ponta de seus cabelos a cada oportunidade, ela faz o mesmo. O show prossegue e tenho certeza que pessoas mais atentas em nós duas já notaram que algo mudou.

I Feel Pretty/Unpretty começa a tocar caminhamos em direção aos dois bancos posicionados no meio do palco, a performance dessa musica foi cuidadosamente projetada para evitar qualquer tipo de contato, fomos instruídas a sentarmos de costas uma para a outra, mas hoje é diferente e Lea senta virada para mim, imito seus gestos com um sorriso e é possível perceber as exclamações de surpresa, tanto da platéia quanto de nossos colegas atrás das cortinas. Mas o show continua e cantamos uma para a outra.

Ela estende uma mão para mim e eu a alcanço, olho para nossas mãos unidas, que pendem entre nós para o mundo inteiro ver e uma onda de calor percorre meu corpo.

A música está chegando ao final agora e silenciosamente nos comunicamos, concordando em cumprir com o próximo passo. Ficamos em pé enquanto cantamos a ultima linha e envolvo seu ombro com meu braço, sentindo sua mão apertar minha cintura. Nos movemos para a frente assim, antes de nos separarmos, cumprindo a marcação da próxima música.

Chord me lança um olhar questionador e apenas sorrio para ele, como se fosse incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa além de sorrir.

====/====

Somebody to Love

Ok, agora tudo está girando e eu tenho que lembrar como se respira. Meu coração bate impossivelmente rápido e minha cabeça parece mais leve do que o normal, como se estivesse cheia de ar. Todas aquelas duvidas de ultima hora se fazem presentes enquanto me encaminho para o centro do palco e Harry segura a minha mão. Será que estamos prontas para lidar com a reação das pessoas? Será que vamos agüentar os comentários? Será que realmente vale à pena?

Então sinto a mão de Lea envolver a minha e todas as vozes em minha cebeça se desligam, a ansiedade se transforma em certeza e nos posicionamos na frente do palco, olho para baixo e sua mão agora sobe pelo meu braço, me puxando para perto. Inclino-me nela e viro o rosto para encontrar seus olhos castanhos brilhando para mim.

A voz de Amber se desliga também, bem como os gritos da platéia e a harmonia que eu deveria estar ajudando a construir. Me aproximo dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela se aproxima de mim, seus lábios a milímetros de distancia, tenho consciência de sua respiração contra minha face e sei que temos apenas alguns segundos antes que seja sua vez de cantar. Fecho os olhos e o espaço entre nos desaparece em um beijo rápido, mas cheio de sentimento. Seus lábios se fecham sobre os meus e expiro devagar.

Tudo acaba muito rápido e ela sorri para mim antes de levantar o microfone. Sou atingida pelos sons como se levasse um soco, sua voz ecoando sobre todas as outras, o murmúrio da platéia que diminuiu consideravelmente, provavelmente graças ao choque do que acabaram de presenciar. O olhar incrédulo de nossos colegas de elenco mais próximos que viram o que acabou de acontecer parece perfurar minha pele, mas eu não me importo mais. Sinto-me livre pela primeira vez em dois anos e isso simplesmente não tem preço.

A música acaba e me desvio do abraço de Cory, parando ao lado de minha melhor amiga e amante. Ela se vira para mim e seus braços contornam meu pescoço. "Nós fizemos Dianna!" Ela grita, acima do barulho. "Eu te amo!" Passo uma mão por sua cintura e descanso a outra em sua face.

"Eu te amo de volta..." O mundo desaparece, não me importo mais com os olhos sobre nós, nem com as pessoas que gritam nossos nomes. Eu não preciso de mais nada. A beijo de verdade agora, sugando o ar de seus pulmões e permitindo minha língua deslizar por entre seus lábios partidos. Ela se agarra a mim em uma mistura de necessidade e felicidade que se assemelha a minha própria e eu sei que tudo ficará bem.

Nós somos livres agora. Livres para realmente amar uma a outra.

====/====

N/A: **Essa fic pode ser considerada uma one shot, mas é também o prólogo para a fic achele que escreverei quando terminar Para Provar que se tem um Coração. Isso é, se vocês quiserem que continue... Ela começaria de tras para frente, como elas se apaixonaram e talz...**

** O que vocês acharam? Comentem se quiserem mais Achele... :)**

** Abraços, A.**


End file.
